Picnic
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: AU As college students and hardworking doctors, the Super Junior guys just needed a break and what better way to relax then to have a picnic on the beach in the fresh air and with the sound of the waves rolling in. OTP15 minus Shindong


No. 43 Picnic

"Sungmin-hyung, can you help me pack the picnic baskets!" Ryeowook called from the kitchen. Leeteuk and Kibum had gone out to get a new picnic blanket since someone's cat tore a giant hole into the middle of their old one. Heechul and Donghae were out buying swimsuits, so that only left Sungmin, Ryeowook and Henry to prepare the picnic baskets.

Sungmin entered the kitchen. Ryeowook was frosting the chocolate cake he had made whilst Henry sat up on the counter licking the spoon. "What do you need me to do?" he asked going over to peer into the two baskets on the table. One had a whole bunch of sandwiches with their names written on the Saran wrap. The other had plates, chips, pickles, vegetables and fruits in it.

"For one, can you make Kangin-hyung's sandwich. You and Leeteuk-hyung are the only ones who can make it to his liking. That and can you bring cooler out to the car. I can't carry it," Ryeowook said looking up from his cake.

"Alright, Wookie. Henry, grab the picnic baskets and bring them out once I finish Kangin's sandwich," Sungmin replied. He went over to the pantry to grab the bread and begin the disgusting sandwich. It had ham, cheese, turkey, ketchup, ranch and barbeque sauce on it. It was just plain nasty.

He put the sandwich in after wrapping and labeling it, along with some plastic silverware. Henry came over and grabbed them while Sungmin picked up the large cooler that was under the table. The two carried them out into the big van.

All seven of them had been living in the same house for over two years now. Leeteuk and Heechul, having been college roommates, bought the house together over five years ago. Kibum and Donghae joined them two years later and then Sungmin, Ryeowook and Henry came in two years ago. Leeteuk and Heechul have already graduated college, but the other five still have a few years to go.

Leeteuk had become a mother to them all. Henry and Donghae had even started to call him umma. When Leeteuk began to date Kangin, everyone just about cheered in relief. It was about time that he let someone take care of him as he had done for all of them for so long. When Donghae met him, the first thing he said was, "Welcome to the family, appa!" Thankfully, Kangin embraced the nickname instead of it creeping him out.

They all were going to beach for a picnic. All seven of them invited their boyfriends to hang out. Everyone at school, when Heechul and Leeteuk were still enrolled, called them Super Junior. The group had embraced the name over time, and even made jokes about the name.

"Sungminnie, come over here. We got something for you!" Heechul called from the front window. Sungmin finished strapping in the cooler so it wouldn't roll about, and headed into the house.

The second Sungmin walked in the door, a pink pair of swimming trunks were thrust into his face. He squealed and grabbed a hold of them. On the bottom of the right leg, was a white fluffy bunny. "Omo, thank you hyung!" he squealed again and threw his arms around Heechul. Heechul awkwardly returned the hug.

"Well, I saw them and instantly thought of you Sungminnie," Heechul replied pulling out of the boy's hug. "Now, go get ready, we're leaving in a few minutes," Heechul told him, relaying the message Leeteuk had told him a few minutes earlier. Sungmin skipped off to change.

Within five minutes, they were all in one of the two cars on their way to the beach. Leeteuk, Kibum, Sungmin and Donghae were in the ban while Heechul, Ryeowook and Henry took Heechul's car. Thankfully, Kibum was driving because all of them learned not to trust behind the wheel of a car.

They arrived at the beach. Sungmin instantly recognized Kyuhyun's expensive sports car in the parking lot. He would have run straight onto he beach to look for his 'Kyubear', had Leeteuk not grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Not so fast little bunny, you are one of the few of us who can carry the cooler," Leeteuk said. Only Sungmin and Donghae could pick it up.

Sungmin bowed his head and went to the back to grab the cooler. He lifted it up onto his shoulder and headed down to the beach. He placed on the sand next to the blanket Ryeowook had laid down. Leeteuk and Henry came up next to him with the baskets.

Sungmin looked around the beach looking for Kyuhyun. He saw Yesung run up to Ryeowook with his beloved turtle Ddakkoma. Yesung and Kyuhyun were roommates since both of them majored in voice and minored in dance. The two were rarely far from each other. So, where is Kyu?"

"How's my strong bunny this fine summer day?" a deep velvet voice came from behind him. Warm arms wrapped around his waist as a kiss was placed on his head.

"I'm fine now," Sungmin answered in such a cliché way. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun's neck and leaned up and kissed him.

The two broke apart and Sungmin pulled Kyuhyun towards the ocean. They kicked off their sandals and threw off their shirts and ran out into the water. Soon, Donghae and his boyfriend Eunhyuk joined them in the water, the two having become friends since they both majored in dance. The two were like kids in a candy store whenever they were together.

Eunhyuk was roommates with Kibum's big buff softy of a boyfriend Siwon, the two having been childhood friends. Henry's tall boy-toy, Zhou Mi, was roommates with Heechul's hunk, Hangeng. The two were both from China, studying voice and dance respectively at Seoul University, where they all attended.

Siwon and Kibum were walking hand-in-hand along the water's edge. Surprisingly, the 14 of them were the only ones on the beach. As the two walked, they discussed their upcoming dramas. "I just got cast as the lead roll in this drama called Poseidon," Siwon told his boyfriend happily.

"That's amazing! I –" Kibum started, but was cut off by a person hitting against him. He was knocked down, accidently pulling Siwon down with him.

Henry stopped running and covered his mouth in surprise. Hangeng, who had been chasing him, stopped as well and pulled out his phone to take a picture of what they had just caused.

Kibum was sprawled out on top of Siwon's well-built chest. Their lips were locked and both their eyes were wide. Siwon's eyes closed and he deepened the kiss. Neither of them had had their first kiss, hoping to save that for the best time.

Heechul came up and wolf-whistled at the scene it front of him. "Now don't they make quite a pair," he said with a cat-like smirk on his face. "I finally get to see some action between you two. It's about time!"

The two broke apart. Kibum's face was flushed red in embarrassment. Siwon's face was smiling brightly as he helped Kibum back up to his feet. "Please don't tell Leeteuk-hyung. He'll make a big deal about this," Kibum just about begged.

"Uh… too late," Hangeng stated, noticing that Henry was already talking to Leeteuk, bouncing and making overly exaggerated hand movements. They saw Leeteuk's eyes widen and saw him rush towards them. Kangin followed with a rather confused expression on his face.

"My little baby Bummie is finally a man!" Leeteuk cried dramatically throwing his arms around the younger man. Kibum patted his back awkwardly. "Please tell me someone got a picture of that!" He let go of Kibum long enough to see Hangeng nod and hold up his cellphone proudly.

"Hyung dul!" Kibum whined in embarrassment. He hid his face in his hands. Siwon pulled him against his chest and shooed everyone away. "Thank you…"

"Guys! Come and eat!" Ryeowook called shortly later. The first ones over there were Henry and Eunhyuk. Ryeowook handed them their respective sandwiches and laid out the rest of the food, aside from the cake, for everyone to just grab.

They heard someone cry out in pain and looked over toward the ocean. Sungmin was grabbing onto Kyuhyun while Kyuhyun tried to pull him out of the water. Kangin came over to help followed by Yesung to help pull Sungmin free from whatever was keeping him almost under the water.

Kyuhyun carried a just about crying Sungmin over to the picnic blanket. Sungmin's leg all the way down to his foot was bleeding. "Oh, Baby Minnie, what happened?" Leeteuk rushed over to the two. Sungmin was too busy calming down from the shock. "Kyu tell me, what happened?" he pleaded.

"He stepped in this hole on the ocean floor on our way out. There was a broken glass bottle in there, but when he tried to pull it out, his foot slipped and he scratched his leg against the bottle. It also thoroughly wedged his foot in there. Yesung had to swim down and dig his leg out," Kyuhyun explained. He set Sungmin down onto the blanket.

Heechul ran over to the group holding Leeteuk's medical kit. Both of them had studied medicine in college. That was how Heechul met Hangeng, since all three of them were in the same anatomy class. Leeteuk, out of the three, was the most qualified to perform first aid. Even though he works as a pediatrician, in comparison to the other two, he was more qualified.

Heechul worked as an OB/GYN. Hangeng was a Pediatric surgeon. All three agreed almost on day one that they wanted to work with kids. Even Heechul agreed to that. Hangeng also occasionally helped Heechul when he had to perform C-sections, also being a trained nurse. On more occasions than one, he's had to translate for Chinese patients.

"It doesn't need stitches, thankfully," Leeteuk told them once he cleaned the wound. He wrapped it carefully in bandages. "My only advice to you is to keep it wrapped until it's fully scabbed over. Also, don't irritate it, but other than that you'll be okay."

Sungmin sighed in relief. "Thanks hyung. I'm so glad you became a doctor," Sungmin told him. Heechul's face had an expression like 'what about me?' on it. "You, too, Heechul-hyung."

"Good boy." Heechul sat down in Hangeng's awaiting arms.

"Alright, now that that scare is over with, let's eat!" Kangin said taking charge. Henry looked up in confusion, his cheeks stuffed full of food, making him look like a chipmunk. "You're fine Henry," Kangin reassured the younger boy. Henry nodded and went back to eating.

They finished eating without any problems, aside from the fact that Kangin and Heechul briefly fought over who got the first slice of the chocolate cake Ryeowook had made. The argument ended when they saw that Yesung had received the first piece and Ryeowook was feeding him a bite of it. They dropped the matter, neither having the heart to yell at their lovable dongsaeng.

The sun was setting and all the couples were rather comfortable in each other's arms. Heechul and Hangeng had work tomorrow. Leeteuk had the day off as well, but was on call just in case. Since it was Sunday, the rest didn't have school. Kangin also had to work the night shift.

Suddenly, Kangin's phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and answered it. He stayed on the line briefly before hanging up. "I've got to go guys, duty calls," Kangin told the group. He kissed Leeteuk. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, so make sure you have breakfast ready," he half joked. He got up and left to his car.

Kangin worked as a police officer. He hoped to get to the position detective in a few years, so he wasn't worrying Leeteuk so much. He met Leeteuk one night when Leeteuk was coming home from the college after a late class. Leeteuk had been dragged into an alley and nearly raped had Kangin not found him.

"You've got yourself a good man Teukie-umma," Sungmin called over to him was Kangin was gone. Leeteuk looked over and smiled.

"Yeah, I do," he replied as the sun finally set. "Now, we should be heading home," his motherly side kicked in.

It was weird how so many performing and artsy students ended up being together with three doctors and a police officer as their hyung dul. However, Super Junior wasn't super for nothing. Even a simple picnic isn't just simple.

* * *

It's Mr. Simple...

Anyway, my first theme with Super Junior in it. I feel so happy about it. If people couldn't follow all the jobs and majors, I'll list them here in a sec. I might use these in future themes as well. I'm thinking 45 Triplets ^^ except not exactly.

Leeteuk: child doctor/ pediatrician  
Heechul: pregnancy doctor/ OB/GYN  
Hangeng: pediatric surgeon, translater and nurse  
Kangin: police officer  
Yesung and Kyuhyun: major in voice, minor in dance  
Sungmin: major in piano, minor in voice (and takes guitar)  
Ryeowook: major in music compostion, minor in voice  
Donghae and Eunhyuk: major in dance  
Zhou Mi: major in fashion design  
Henry: major in music compositon, minor in dance  
Siwon and Kibum: major in acting

I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, I love to read them.


End file.
